


Darling I'm Right Here

by tommyinnitapologist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Drug Use, F/M, Fuck ICE, Good guy Schlatt, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnitapologist/pseuds/tommyinnitapologist
Summary: When Quackity was little, he frequently dreamt of his wedding. He imagined it as a big spectacle, fireworks, chocolate fountain, the works. He would be deeply in love with the person, they’d gaze at him lovingly, and they’d live the rest of their lives happy in the mountains.Instead, Quacktiy’s marriage was agreed upon through a contract, he went to a courthouse, and at the reception there were no less than five people snorting coke.orQuackity and Schlatt are married and also they're in the mafia
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is not nearly enough quackity/schlatt non abusive writing on this website so i am taking over 
> 
> tw! for blood and violence and a drink getting drugged

When Quackity was little, he frequently dreamt of his wedding. He imagined it as a big spectacle, fireworks, chocolate fountain, the works. He would be deeply in love with the person, they’d gaze at him lovingly, and they’d live the rest of their lives happy in the mountains. 

Instead, Quacktiy’s marriage was agreed upon through a contract, he went to a courthouse, and at the reception there were no less than five people snorting coke. 

Quackity had been the leader of a small gang, they hadn’t been that intimidating. They just smuggled drugs around, across some borders, nothing that serious. But, they had started getting in some small disputes with other gangs, and they always lost. So, Quackity figured he needed to team up with someone. 

Somehow, Schlatt had decided that person was going to be him. Schlatt had approached him at a club one night, alcohol basically oozing from his pores and asked if he wanted an alliance with Schlatt’s gang. Schlatt’s gang was the most powerful in the city, no one tended to fuck with them. And if they did, they never came out alive. 

Quackity agreed, and when he showed up at Schlatt’s house, otherwise known as the White House, he half expected Schlatt to throw Quackity out on his ass. Instead, he had sat Quackity down, negotiated the terms of their marriage, and took him to the court house. 

Days later Quackity and his members moved into the White House, and that’s how he got here. Now, here he was, sitting at his kitchen table four years later, discussing getting kidnapped. 

“Schlatt, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but I don’t want to get kidnapped,” Quackity sighed, desperately wishing he could just eat his eggs in peace. 

“You’d only be with them for a minimum of five hours, you wouldn’t get hurt, maybe a headache. C’mon, duckling, we need this information,” Schlatt said, making eye contact with Quackity. Quackity groaned, laying his head on the table. 

A normal husband would not want his husband to be kidnapped, would want to keep him safe, instead, his was begging for him to wander into a dark alley, get a pipe smacked into his head, and get tied up. Lucky him. 

“Who is it?” Karl asked, obviously not happy with where this was going. But, he had no say over Schlatt. Ultimately, the decision was up to him and Quackity. 

“It’s just Jimmy, they’re barely a gang. I just need to know where they’re getting their supply from. So, you’d wander into their territory, go to their bar, pretend to be wasted, then when they’d recognize you they’d take advantage of you being off your ass and kidnap you. Then, while you’re there I turn on your tracker, which will be in your beanie, we come and get you after a few hours. During those few hours, you do your thing, either annoy or seduce the information out of him. You’ll be completely unharmed, and if I find you harmed, we’ll kill them, simple as that,” Schlatt explained. At the end of his explanation he shrugged his shoulders, as if this was the most obvious solution to their information problem. 

Quackity felt his cheeks heat up at the last sentence. It was nice to know Schlatt actually cared about him. Quackity looked at Karl and Sapnap, looking for their opinion. It was obvious neither of them liked it, but at this point what choice did they have. 

“Fine,” Quackity conceded, “but if I’m there for longer than six hours you’re taking me somewhere nice for dinner.” Schlatt huffed out a laugh and nodded, getting up from his seat and motioning for Quackity to follow him. The two went up to Schlatt’s room, Schlatt opened the door for him and let Quackity walk to the middle of the room before closing and locking the door. Quackity crossed his arms and focused his attention on his yeezys. 

“Alex, look at me,” Schlatt said softly, coming to stand in front of him. Quackity’s face grew hot at the use of his name, not allowing himself to give in to Schlatt’s request. A few seconds past before a finger was under his chin, lifting his head up. Quackity looked into Schlatt’s eyes, finding all of his fight leaving his body. 

“I’d never actually let you get hurt, you know that. Jimmy is hardly an actual gang leader, you’ll be in no actual danger,” Schlatt told him as he cradled Quackity’s cheek in his hand. Quackity let his eyes fall closed, savoring the feeling. 

There was a reason that door stays locked, no one besides these two were meant to see this. Sure, their marriage was public to the gangs of the city, but all the gangs took it as an alliance marriage, made strictly for business reasons. And sure, it had started as that, but about two years in, Quackity had a scare with ICE, nearly getting deported. After spending a few days locked away in ICE’s jail, Schlatt had broken him out and declared his love for him, which Quackity quickly returned. But, the gangs didn’t need to know that. 

“I know, I know, when do you want me to go?” Quackity asked with a sigh. Schlatt checked his watch. 

“In a few hours, you can take a nap if you want and I can arrange your ride there and your outfit,” Schlatt offered. Quackity nodded. Schlatt gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room, and Quakcity crawled into bed and let his eyes fall shut. 

-

“Schlatt I can't wear this out in public, my entire ass is on display,” Quackity whined as he looked in the mirror. He heard Schlatt snicker from where he was sitting on the bed. 

“That’s kinda the whole point,” Schlatt said. Quackity rolled his eyes, changing out of what Schlatt considered pants and opting for a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Schlatt seemed to like them equally as much. He then stood up, putting Quackity’s tracked beanie on his head, adjusting it so Quackity’s black hair was just barely peeking out. He then had a contemplating look on his face. 

“It’s missing something,” Schlatt tsked, he looked Quackity up and down before going to their wardrobe. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a gold watch, the one his father gave him. He brought Quackity’s right wrist into his hand and clipped it around his wrist. 

Quakcity looked up at him in shock. “You sure?” Schlatt nodded. There was then a car horn sounding from outside. Schlatt’s face seemed to fall a bit before looking back to Quackity. 

“You ready?” He asked. Quackity nodded, getting up on his tippy toes and kissing Schlatt. Both of them then went down the stairs, seeing the front door already open. Quackity went to get in the car, pausing before actually getting in. 

“5 hours?” He asked. Schlatt nodded, a smirk on his face. 

“6 tops,” He whispered back. Quackity shook his head,laughing before getting in the car and shutting the door on Schlatt. 

“How in the fuck did he talk you into this?” George, their driver, asked. Quackity laughed. 

“No fucking clue man,” Quackity said as the car started to move. 

They arrived at the club about thirty minutes later, the line was out the door. 

“Be careful man,” George said as Quackity left. Quackity gave him a nod before walking up the bouncers. The bouncers immediately recognized him, letting him walk right through the doors. He made a quick beeline to the VIP section, knowing that’s where Jimmy would be. He was once again let in, a look of surprise painting this bouncers face. 

He found the first open table and sat down, finding it just so happened to be directly opposite from Jimmy’s. Quackity grinned looking down at his hands as a waiter brought over some type of cocktail. He immediately went to drink it, making sure he made eye contact with Jimmy at least a few times. 

Eventually, he drained the cocktail, and before he could even order another, there was another being placed in front of him. Quackity looked to the waiter for an answer, finding it from someone else. Jimmy was suddenly next to him, sliding into the booth with him. 

“Seem a bit lonely over here, mind if I join?” Jimmy asked, a confident smirk decorating his face. Quackity smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip of his new cocktail. He had never had this one before. 

“I assume this drink was to convince me to let you join?” Quackity asked. Jimmy laughed, looking out across the club. 

“Think of it as a friendly offering, unless you want it to be more,” Jimmy said, hand sliding onto Quackity’s thigh. Quackity raised his eyebrow, continuing to drink his cocktail, which was half gone by now. Schlatt had said to seduce him if he needed to, might as well play into it. So, Quackity smiled back, moving closer to Jimmy so that the sides of their bodies were fully touching. 

The two continued to chat for a few minutes, before Quackity had to pee. He stated his need and Jimmy nodded, sliding over to let Quackity out of the booth. But, as Quackity stood up he found the world completely spun around him, almost taking Quackity to the floor. Jimmy’s hands were quick to catch him. 

Dammit, he hadn’t thought that Jimmy would fucking drug his drink. Why hadn’t he thought of that? 

His mind went fuzzy, his vision leaving him again. 

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you somewhere quieter,” a voice said. Quackity’s last thought as his world went black was that he was gonna fucking kill Schlatt. 

-

Quackity woke up with a groan, and goosebumps. He pried his eyes open, wanting to see his new surroundings. He was in a cement room, sitting at a table. He was in a tank top that was definitely not his own, which explained the goosebumps, it was cold as fuck in here. 

As the fuzziness left his vision he took inventory of his body. The beanie was still on his head, and the watch was still on his wrist. Those were his two main concerns, plus he didn’t feel any pain anywhere besides for a slight headache. 

“Glad to see you awake,” Jimmy said as he entered the room. Quackity checked if he had any weapons on him, and-

“Why the fuck don’t you have a weapon on you?” Quackity asked, almost amazed, he always carried his gun on him, well besides for when he gets sent to get kidnapped. Jimmy seemed shocked by the question. 

“You don’t seem like much of a threat without your goon looming behind you, didn’t think I’d need it,” Jimmy said as he sat across from Quackity. Quackity went to lean his arms on the table, only to find he was handcuffed to the legs. Quackity looked back at Jimmy. 

“Then why am I handcuffed?” Quakcity asked, sarcasm practically dripping from his words. Jimmy shrugged. 

“Just in case. Now, let me ask, why in the fuck would you walk into the bar in my territory, you had to have known something was going to happen,” Jimmy said. Quackity shrugged, feigning stupidity. 

“Just needed a break, Schlatt was all hyped up about something so I decided to go get hammered somewhere where he couldn’t annoy me. Got a problem with that?” Quackity asked. Jimmy laughed. 

“It amazed me when you actually agreed to the little alliance you two have, who’d want to live with that drunk,” Jimmy said. He went to speak again but was cut off by a loud bang, followed by a bullet through his skull. His body slumped over, falling out of the chair. 

“Oh shit!”Quackity exclaimed, going to jump out of his chair, finding himself unable to due to the handcuffs. He looked to where the shot came from, finding-oh shit. 

“Alex, nice to see you again,” Derek said. Derek was the leader of the only gang in town that could actually put up a fight against Schlatt. 

“I’ve gotta admit, that was smart of you. Flirt with the boss to get him to nab you, get back here, get the information, shame it didn’t work,” Derek said as he walked up to Quackity. Quackity clenched his jaw, refusing to even respond to the man. His jaw was then taken roughly in Derek’s hand, forcing Quackity to look at him. 

“Hope Schlatt won’t mind if you come visit for a bit,” Derek whispered. He then pulled out his knife, cutting along Quackity’s jaw, little beads of blood appearing along his skin. Derek dragged his finger along the cut, gathering the blood on his finger before wiping it on Schlatt’s watch. 

“We’ll leave that for him, as a little present,” Derek mumbled. The watch was then taken off his wrist and placed in the center of the table. Derek then surveyed him once more, his hand coming up to Quackity’s beanie and ripping it off his head, putting it down next to the watch. 

“Hey dipshit, I’m handcuffed to the table, can’t make off with me if I’m chained down,” Quackity told him. Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yea, I’ve already had enough of your mouth, knock him out,” Derek said. Quackity’s head snapped to the goon who was standing behind him, barely being able to process what was happening before something hard made harsh contact with the back of his head. 

-

“Hey Jimmy! Open up would ya, I really am not in the mood to have to knock your door down!” Schlatt called out as he pounded on the front door of Jimmy’s warehouse. It had been five hours, just like Schlatt promised, and it was time to grab Quackity and beat it. 

“I don’t think he’s just gonna open the door to you, Schlatt,” Sapnap muttered. Schlatt rolled his eyes. He understood that Sapnap wasn’t his biggest fan, Karl wasn’t either, but they’d get over it eventually. Hopefully it wouldn’t take another four years. 

“Okay, I’m getting sick of waiting out here, Dream, kick down the door,” Schlatt commanded, stepping away from the door. Dream seemed to roll his eyes but followed directions as ordered. Soon enough the door was laying on the ground and Schlatt was excited to kick some ass. 

“Where are they all?” Dream asked, surveying the empty room. Schlatt put his hand on his gun, he didn’t like where this was going. 

“Stay alert, break off into pairs. Karl, Sapnap, come with me,” Schlatt ordered, drawing his gun. The trio walked the compound, guns up and at the ready. Schlatt didn’t like this situation at all. 

“Why is no one here?” Karl asked as they walked down a hallway. Schlatt just grinded his teeth together and continued to check for any type of life. They came up to an adjacent hallway and Schlatt motioned for Sapnap to check it out. 

“Guys,” Sapnap called out. Schlatt and Karl shared a look before turning around to go back to the hallway Sapnap went down. They eventually caught up with him and froze when they saw what he was seeing. 

Filling the entire rest of the hallway was all of Jimmy’s gang, necks cut open. Schlatt surveyed all the bodies, looking to see if Jimmy was there. 

“Schlatt!” George’s voice called out from the end of the hallway. His head poked out of a door, looking panicked. 

Schlatt took a deep breath and maneuvered his way through the bodies to get to George. He finally arrived at the door, he went to walk in but was stopped by a hand on his chest, it was Dream. 

“Take a breath,” Dream murmured. Schlatt looked at him confused before pushing him out of the way. He walked into the room and saw a table, on one end there was an empty chair and on the other-

“How long has he been dead?” Schlatt asked as he observed Jimmy’s dead body. Bad shrugged. 

“Four, five hours tops. Gunshot to the head, guy didn’t even see it coming,” Bad said, voice hesitant. It was as if he was hiding something. Schlatt finally tore his eyes away from the body before looking back at the table. 

He should’ve kept looking at the body. 

Laying in the middle of the table was Schlatt’s watch, blood smeared over the face. Next to it layed Alex’s black beanie, the tracker blinking red from being activated. All the air left Schlatt’s body. 

“Alex,” he whispered as he picked up the watch. He then looked at the surroundings, it was obvious he had been handcuffed to the table, but whoever killed Jimmy and all of his guys obviously broke him out. Schlatt took a deep breath, trying hard to subside his rage. 

“Who did this? Do we know who the fuck did this?” Schlatt spit out. Everyone in the room was silent. Schlatt snapped his head to where everyone was gathered by the door. 

“Well?” Schlatt yelled. He saw Karl visibly jump and George move closer to Dream. 

“We don’t know, no one made it out alive. So we just have to go off which gang has the manpower to kill a whole gang like this,” Dream said. Schlatt nodded, looking back down at the watch. He knew who did this now. 

He was gonna rip Derek’s fucking head off.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for description of blood
> 
> also fuck ICE and ACAB baby

Quackity sighed as he waited in the school parking lot. He didn’t know when he signed this stupid marriage contract that a child was coming along with it. It’s not that he didn’t like Tubbo, the kid was great. 

What he didn’t like was that he was Tubbo’s personal chauffeur, the kid was 14 couldn’t he walk home by himself? Hell when Quackity was his age he didn’t even go to school. Christ he sounds like a fucking grandpa, Quackity was only 19 afterall. 

Quackity was finally brought out of his thoughts when Tubbo violently tugged on the door handle that was locked. Quackity rolled his eyes at the boy, refusing to unlock it until he stopped tugging at it like a lunatic. Finally, Tubbo stopped and Quackity unlocked the door. 

“You’re gonna break the handle off one day unless you learn some patience,” Quackity said with a smirk on his face. Tubbo rolled his eyes at him. 

“Schlatt will just buy a new one, c’mon Quack, it’s not like we’re pressed for money,” Tubbo said. Quackity grimaced, he still wasn’t used to the whole having a lot of money thing. His gang really didn’t have the best funds, but Schlatt was fucking loaded. 

Hell, when Quackity first moved in, Schlatt had bought him well over 10 grand in new suits alone. Quackity doesn’t even wear suits. 

“Spoiled brat,” Quackity muttered as he shifted the car into drive. Tubbo just laughed at him. 

“Quack, can we do the thing today?” Tubbo asked, turning to Quackity with his hands folded in a pleading motion. Quackity chuckled, he had to admit being around this kid so often was bringing out his inner kid. Outer kid? He is still a teenager. 

“Fine, but don’t tell Schlatt,” Quackity said as he took a left turn, straying from the direction of the White House, but rather towards the hills that existed just outside the city. Quackity and Tubbo had this little routine that they loved to do every once in a while. When Schlatt bought cars, he didn’t buy shit cars, he bought these bombs ass cars. 

So, of course they had to absolutely abuse the horsepower these babies held. So they went to the hills every once in a while, and pushed the car as fast as they could. They didn’t take any turns, Quackity wasn’t looking to die, they just went up and down some hills. 

“How fast do we think we can push her today?” Quackity asked as they stared up at the hill. Tubbo giggled, obviously thinking. 

“At least 140,” Tubbo said. Quackity nodded, considering if he could get the car to go that fast. He shrugged, simply deciding to just send it.  
“Let’s fucking go,” Quackity yelled as he slammed on the gas pedal, sending the car flying up the hill. Tubbo screamed in joy as they went soaring, leaving the ground for a few seconds when they went over the top of the hill. 

“Holy shit!” Tubbo screamed as they went flying down the hill, Quackity made sure he watched the speedometer. It climbed 120, 130, 140-

Then he heard the police sirens. Quackity’s heart dropped, quickly looking in the rearview and seeing the flashing lights. 

“Fuck,” Quackity mumbled, slowing down and pulling over. He looked over at Tubbo, slightly motioning for Tubbo to have his phone ready in case they needed Schlatt. Tubbo nodded, spinning his phone in his hands. 

Quackity then rolled down the window, throwing on a smile as the police officer walked up to the car. 

“Do you know why I pulled you over today?” The cop asked harshly. Quackity pursed his lips, feigning innocence. 

“I gotta admit, sir, I do not. I’m just trying to drive my cousin home from school,” Quackity said as he motioned to Tubbo. Tubbo gave his best smile, giving a little wave to the officer. The officer’s face didn’t change, scowl still on his face. 

“License and registration please,” the officer said. Quackity nodded, pulling out his license, and the registration to the car. 

“Just to warn you, this is my husband's car,” Quackity informed him. The officer hummed back and just walked away. Quackity sighed and looked at Tubbo, who was holding back laughter. 

“Oh shut the fuck up, this is your fault anyway,” Quackity muttered as the cop came back. That was awful quick to run a tag. 

“Can I see your papers?” The cop asked. Quackity clenched his jaw. 

“What makes you think I have papers?” Quackity asked, frustration building in his voice. The cop chuckled. 

“First off your skin tone, your poorly hidden accent, and your blatant disrespect for authority, all you ingrates act like this. Now, give me your papers,”The cop demanded. Quackity couldn’t help but feel the twinge of hurt at the comments. No matter how often and how many times comments about his race were thrown at him, it still hurt. Instead of fighting, Quackity sighed, pulling out his green card and immigration papers. He handed them to the cop who roughly ripped them from his hands. 

“The fuck is wrong with him,” Tubbo muttered as the cop went back to his car, probably looking over his papers with a fine toothed comb, desperate to find a mistake. He wasn’t going to find one. 

“Pigs being pigs,”Quackity muttered, watching the cops every move. Tubbo made an affirmative sound. The cop finally walked back, a smug smirk on his face. Quackity didn’t like where this was going. 

“Step out of the car,” The cop said. Quackity’s heart dropped. 

“What for, I don’t have to do shit if I don’t want to,” Quackity responded. The cop chuckled, seemingly happy about the fight Quackity was putting up. He then opened the car door, grabbing Quackity harshly by the arm, dragging him out of the car. 

“Dude! What the fuck!” Quackity yelled as he was slammed against the car, his hands wrists quickly being contained by handcuffs. 

“I have rights, asshole! Why am I being arrested?” Quackity asked as the cop was putting on the handcuffs. Quackity winced at the bite of the metal digging into his skin. THe cop once again gave his annoying fucking laugh. 

“Citizens of this country have rights, you, my friend, don’t have rights here,” The cop said. Quackity was going to kick behind him to hit the cops kneecap, but decided against it, getting distracted by a white van pulling up. 

Quackity studied the van, trying to read what it said. He wasn’t the best at reading English, only speaking it. But, the three letters on the van were something every immigrant knew to understand. ICE. 

“My papers were good man, what the fuck!” Quackity yelled, panic taking over as he struggled against the cop. The cop didn’t respond, simply pulling him off the car and towards the van. Quacktiy kept trying to struggle, but was obviously outmatched by the broader man. 

Quackity snapped his head around, looking at Tubbo who was standing outside the car. 

“Call Jason, Toby!” Quackity called back to him as he got shoved into the van. 

Tubbo felt a spark of panic at the use of his and Schlatts real name. If Quackity didn’t even want to use the clout that would come from Schlatt’s name he was fucked. 

Tubbo watched as the van drove away, taking Quackity with it. The cop then walked back over to Tubbo, a smile on his face, happy now that Quackity was gone. 

“Can you drive yourself home, son?” The cop asked politely. Tubbo wanted to shoot him. He nodded. 

“Okay, get along now so you can do your homework. The cop said before getting in his car and driving away.  
“Fuck,” Tubbo mumbled. He slid into the driver's seat. He knew how to drive, Schlatt just didn’t want him too. But, he had to now. He made sure the cop was gone before flooring it and racing back to the White House. Schlatt was not going to be happy about this. 

The second he got home he threw the car door open, slammed it shut as he ran into the house. 

“Whoa whoa Tubbo, what’s up?” Fundy asked as he nearly ran headfirst into him. Tubbo sighed trying to calm himself down. 

“Where’s Schlatt?” Tubbo asked Fundy examined him, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

“He’s in a meeting, said not to interrupt him unless someone is actively dying or in danger of dying,” Fundy explained. Tubbo’s mouth went into a straight line, trying to decide how to relay this message. 

“It’s an emergency, I need to talk to him,” Tubbo said firmly. Fundy winced, obviously not wanting to go to Schlatt. 

“What could possibly be that important?” Fundy asked. 

“Quackity got taken by ICE,” Tubbo explained. Fundy’s eyes widened, panic suddenly filling the brown orbs. 

“Fuck, okay let’s go,” Fundy muttered. Tubbo nodded, taking the stairs two at a time to get to the meeting room. Once he got there he knocked on the door, being met with silence for a few seconds before hearing a gruff demand to enter. 

Tubbo peaked his head in, immediately making eye contact with Schlatt. Schlatt didn’t look too happy with him. Tubbo took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Sorry to interrupt, it’s an emergency,” Tubbo said. Schlatt raised his eyebrow, obviously curious. 

“I’ll have to hear about it later, I’m in the middle of a meeting,” Schlatt said. Tubbo held back a frustrated whine. 

“Schlatt, it’s Quackity,” Tubbo said. Schlatt’s eyes snapped back to Tubbo, finally seeing the panic that Tubbo was filled with. Tubbo knew about Schlatt’s actual feelings for Quackity. He thinks he’s good at hiding it, but he really isn’t. It’s obvious in the way he isn’t allowed on too dangerous of missions, how Schlatt accompanies him to every club, and how he just looks at Quackity. 

“Men, if you’ll excuse me for a minute,” Schlatt mumbled as he stood up, quickly exiting the room with Tubbo. He closed the door before looking down at him.  
“What’s going on?” Schlatt asked. Tubbo took a deep breath. 

“We were driving around the hills, we might’ve been going a bit over the speed limit and we got pulled over. It was completely fine but then the stupid ass cop asked for his papers and apparently something was wrong with them cause the cop came back and handcuffed him, then a ICE van pulled up-” Schlatt interrupted him, seeing where this was going. 

“Quacktiy got detained?” Schlatt asked. Tubbo nodded. Schlatt cursed, looking around the hallway for a minute before nodding. He then opened the door back up. 

“My deepest apologies, but this emergency does require my full attention. I shall make sure to reschedule with you all. Good day,” Schlatt said before grabbing Tubbo and pulling him down the hallway. He went to where the rest of Quackity’s crew was hanging out, throwing open the door. They all jumped, surprised at the sudden noise. 

“We’ve got an issue. Quackity got detained,” Schlatt said. Tubbo watched as their eyes all widened, Karl and Sapnap jumping to their feet. 

“How? His papers are fine!” Karl said. Tubbo shrugged. 

“ICE normally isn’t even in this town! It’s the whole reason we chose this city to make base in!” Sapnap chimed in. Schlatt let out an unhappy grunt. 

“Do any of you know where the ICE detaining center is?” Schlatt asked the room. George stood up, obviously having been hanging out here. 

“I do, I can get us in there since I’m with Dream,” George offered. Schlatt nodded, a silent thank you. 

“Okay, George, Sapnap, Karl, and I will go. The rest of you, go patrol the streets, alert everyone and anyone that ICE is on patrol,” Schlatt said before turning and leaving the room. Tubbo huffed at not being able to go. He was 14! Why couldn’t he go on a rescue mission? 

Schlatt wanted to shoot whoever caused the traffic that they were stuck in. They were fighting the clock here, who knows how fast ICE would move to deport Quackity. 

“What the fuck,” Sapnap mumbled from the back seat. Schlatt seconded his thought. 

“George, how far are we?” Schlatt asked. George looked at him, annoyance basically oozing from his pores. 

“We’re still ten minutes away Schlatt, this traffic isn’t fucking budging,” George grumbled. Schlatt might kill him. 

Finally, the traffic broke and George took off, definitely breaking the speed limit by at least 30 mph, which Schlatt appreciates. When they arrived they all hopped out of the car. George stopped all of them before they entered the building. 

“Now, you will act normal, try not to act like a gang leader here to kidnap his gang husband back,” George commanded. Schlatt rolled his eyes before clicking his gun into safety and hiding it on a leg strap. George nodded at him, looking at the rest of them before turning around and leading them into the building. The guards nodded at George, letting them in without even checking their ID’s. 

They walked through the building, checking every cell to see if Quackity was going to be in one. Finally, towards the end of the hallway, there was a bit of commotion. Some panicked voices coming from the last cell. They finally got there and Schlatt couldn’t exactly tell if his heart dropped or if it felt relief. 

Inside was Quackity and one other person. Quackity was still handcuffed, his hands applying pressure to what he was assuming to be a gunshot wound on the mans stomach. Schlatt examined Quackity, seeing a dark red stain expanding down his arm, obviously producing more blood because of Quackity’s use of his arm. 

“What happened?” Schlatt asked, going to open the door but finding it locked. Karl immediately started at picking the lock. Quackity finally turned to look at him, relief flooding his body. 

“They just came and started shooting, he pushed me out of the way and took a shot to the stomach and as I was going down one got me in the arm,” Quackity explained. Schlatt nodded, looking around to see the other damage, but no one else was in the cells. 

“Where’s everyone?” Sapnap asked. Quackity shrugged. 

“Probably halfway to Mexico by now,” he mumbled. Schlatt felt anger wrap around his heart. His Quackity didn’t deserve any of this. Wait, did he just say his Quackity? 

“Got it,” Karl said as he ripped open the cell door. Schlatt pushed him out of the way as he ran over to Quackity. He went across from Quackity, examining the wound. He then turned to everyone else. 

“Go get the medical supplies,” Schlatt ordered. They all nodded, seeming hesitant to leave, but ultimately following the orders of their boss. 

Schlatt waited until they were down the hallway and gone before he pulled Quackity up to his feet. Quackity winced, arm still bleeding a decent amount. 

“Schlatt-” Quackity started. But Schlatt just interrupted him, taking his hands on both sides of his face and bringing their lips to meet. Quackity tensed up at the sudden touch before melting into it. He obviously went to bring his arms around Schlatt, but whined when he found his hands still handcuffed. Schlatt chuckled. 

“Guess we’ll have to fix that huh?” Schlatt whispered as they separated. Quackity just chuckled and nodded. 

“Schlatt! Schlatt!” 

Schlatt startled awake, having fallen asleep at his desk. He groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It had been a week since Quackity had gone missing, and they were no closer to finding where Derek had stored him. 

“You good man?” Dream asked as he walked into the office. Schlatt nodded. He was grateful for all that Dream was doing during this. He was making sure the city was still running while Schlatt dedicated his full attention to finding Quackity. 

“Where the fuck could they have him Dream?” Schlatt asked, not necessarily looking for an answer. Dream didn’t respond, taking the chair across from him. 

“That’s what I came to talk to you about, Schlatt. I’ve got news,” Dream said. Schlatt looked at him, his full attention now out of his thoughts and to Dream. 

“What do you mean?” Schlatt asked, trying not to let himself get filled with too much hope. 

Dream just looked at him before digging in his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Schlatt snatched it from his hands, heart dropping out of his ass at the content of the paper. 

“I can get an exact location in a few days, five at most, but this is the best I could get you right now,” Dream said. Schlatt nodded. 

The paper was actually a photograph, it was Quackity in a tank top that obviously didn’t belong to him, his hair brushing the tips of his ears. He was tied to a chair, the chair was in the middle of an empty room, but there were no indicators of where this room may be. He looked at Quackity closer, trying to find any injuries. 

“I’ve got a guy on the inside, he couldn’t tell me much about what was happening since he isn’t in charge of Quackity, but they have a doctor checking up on him regularly, so he’s not in any danger of dying,” Dream explained. Schlatt nodded, thanking him before motioning for him to leave the room. Dream got up, grabbing onto his shoulder as a sign of support before leaving the room. 

Schlatt got up, leaving his office and going to his bedroom not even finding the energy within himself to take off his suit as he laid down. He laid on Quackity’s side of the bed, taking in the scent of his annoyingly cheap cologne. Schlatt offered to buy him a higher quality cologne almost weekly, but he refused. Schlatt sighed, willing away the tears that came into his eyes. 

He had to get Quackity back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schlatt showing actual emotion? who knew

**Author's Note:**

> luv u all, kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> come talk with me on tumblr! @tommyinnitapologist


End file.
